


high tide

by earliegrey (94k)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94k/pseuds/earliegrey
Summary: 31 pgs; doujinshi:[I'm not sure when these complicated feelings started, but I know that the fickle things called feelings act like the ocean. Rising, falling, drowning. And now I'm left unsure what to do about it.]





	high tide

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!! ^q^;; I spent a lot of work and time into drawing this doujinshi and I'm glad I finished it on June 12?? ON NIJIMURA'S FIRST BIRTHDAY AYYY; Happy b-day my dear~
> 
> Anyways, decided to split off from my writing account, so this will be my doujinshi account! This will be where my longer projects go~ 
> 
> I'm happy that I'm finally able to sit down without distractions and finish this. ^q^ 
> 
> I sincerely hope from the bottom of my heart and tablet, you enjoy this! I would really appreciate seeing your reaction/feedback on this! TvT I hope I can draw more in the future!!
> 
> Anyways, please have fun!

**PLEASE DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES, SUCH AS FACEBOOK, WEHEARTIT, PINTEREST, ETC. It is EXTREMELY disrespectful especially since I’m publishing this for free.**

**I plan to draw more doujinshis and also release them online but if I find this on any other site, I’ll rethink my decision.**

*If you would like to translate this doujinshi into any other language, please contact me! Thank you!

Read: RIGHT TO LEFT (manga style)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thanks for reading this through!! ^0^

EDIT: oops, apparently, I'm not supposed to advertise certain sites but anyways: [Feel free to check my blog/ art website here~](https://kyunyo.wordpress.com/) 

Just gonna leave these sample pages up~ Disregard the text on it!! 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed this story! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Until we see again! ^v^/
> 
> -kyun


End file.
